California State League
There were at least three class D California State Leagues in operation at some point in minor league baseball history. Two lasted just a single season (1910 and 1929) and the other lasted a whole three seasons 1913 through 1915. The 1910 version was actually class B until June 6, when it became class D. Sacramento and San Francisco dropped out May 31, and Oakland moved to Merced on June 7, which might explain the drop in classification. Then Fresno disbanded June 24, causing the league to cease operations the same day. The league made it through the 1913 season then disbanded June 1, 1914. When it was re-tried in 1915, the league disbanded May 30, due to heavy rains, with the teams having played only 5 to 7 games. The 1929 version, which was based in Southern California unlike the previous two versions, lasted until June 17, with teams having played about 50 games. Cities Representededit 1910edit Fresno, CA: Fresno Tigers Oakland, CA: Oakland Invaders Merced, CA: Merced Fig Growers Sacramento, CA: Sacramento Baby Senators San Francisco, CA: San Francisco Baby Seals San Jose, CA: San Jose Prune Pickers Stockton, CA: Stockton Millers Teams and Statisticsedit 1910edit 1910 California State League President: Frank Herman Team Standings W L PCT GB Managers Stockton Millers 33 19 .635 0 Jimmy McCall Fresno Tigers ### 32 21 .604 1.5 Ed McDonough Oakland / Merced ## 25 25 .500 7 Cy Mooreing San Jose Prune Pickers 22 30 .423 11 Willis Browne Sacramento Baby Senators # 16 23 .410 NA Charles Doyle San Francisco Baby Seals # 14 24 .368 NA Tommy Sheehan #San Francisco and Sacramento disbanded May 31. ##Oakland (24–19) moved to Merced June 7. ###Fresno disbanded June 24 and the league ceased operations the same day. The league was a class B until June 6, when it became a class D league. Player Statistics Player Team Stat Tot Player Team Stat Tot Ed McDonough Fresno BA .349 Oscar Jones Fresno W 16 Gene Kratzberg Stockton Pct .733; 11–4 Cities Representededit 1913-1915edit Alameda, CA: Alameda 1915 Berkeley, CA: Berkeley 1915 Fresno, CA: Fresno Packers 1913; Fresno Tigers 1914 Modesto, CA: Modesto Reds 1914–1915 Oakland, CA: Oakland Commuters 1915 San Francisco, CA: San Francisco 1915 San Jose, CA: San Jose Bears 1913–1915 Stockton, CA: Stockton Producers 1913; Stockton Millers 1914–1915 Vallejo, CA: Vallejo Marines 1913 Watsonville, CA: Watsonville Pippins 1913 Teams and Statisticsedit 1913-1915edit 1913 California State League President: Allan T. Baum Team Standings W L PCT GB Managers Stockton Producers 79 44 .642 0 Blaine Thomas Fresno Packers 73 50 .593 6 George Wheeler Vallejo / Watsonville # 52 71 .423 27 Brick Devereaux San Jose Bears 42 81 .341 37 Judge Nagle #Vallejo (24–33) moved to Watsonville July 6. Player Statistics Player Team Stat Tot Player Team Stat Tot Happy Smith San Jose BA .323 Nelson Jones Stockton W 24 Tom Pierce Fresno Runs 87 Ashley Pope Stockton SO 235 Joe Wilhoit Stockton Hits 158 Nelson Jones Stockton Pct .750; 24–8 Rinaldo Williams Vallejo/Watson HR 7 1914 California State League President: Allan T. Baum Team Standings W L PCT GB Managers Fresno Tigers 20 15 .571 0 George Wheeler San Jose Bears 20 16 .556 .5 Mike Steffani Stockton Millers 17 19 .472 3.5 George Harper Modesto Reds 14 21 .400 6 Jim Byrnes The league disbanded June 1. Player Statistics Player Team Stat Tot Player Team Stat Tot Tony Boeckel Stockton BA .364 Horace Miller Fresno W 9 Tony Boeckel Stockton Runs 25 Walt Waldschmidt Fresno SO 75 Tony Boeckel Stockton Hits 51 Harry Stewart San Jose Pct 1.000; 8–0 Tom Pierce Fresno HR 2 1915 California State League President: Louis W. Schroeder, Jr. Team Standings W L PCT GB Managers Modesto Reds 6 1 .857 0 Jack Lesher San Jose Bears 4 1 .800 1 Mike Steffani Oakland Commuters 2 3 .400 3 Walt McMemony Alameda 2 3 .400 3 Billy Hammond Stockton Millers 2 4 .333 3.5 Buck Francks Berkeley / San Francisco # 1 5 .167 4.5 C.W. Brainard / Joe Solari Berkeley (0–2) moved to San Francisco April 28. The league disbanded May 30 due to heavy rains. No player statistics available. Cities Representededit 1929edit Bakersfield, CA: Bakersfield Bees Santa Ana, CA: Santa Ana Orange Countians Pomona, CA: Pomona Arabs Coronado, CA: Coronado Arabs San Bernardino, CA: San Bernardino Padres San Diego, CA: San Diego Aces Teams and Statisticsedit 1929edit 1929 California State League President: Orville McPherson Team Standings W L PCT GB Managers San Diego Aces 34 25 .576 0 Sam Agnew Bakersfield Bees 32 28 .533 2.5 Louis Guisto / Ned Porter San Bernardino Padres 32 29 .525 3 Rube Ellis Santa Ana / Pomona / Coronado # 22 38 .367 12.5 Jess Orndorf / Pinch Thomas #Santa Ana (4–20) moved to Pomona May 8, which played six games at San Bernardino. Pomona (2-4) moved to Coronado County May 15, playing their games at the San Diego ball park. The league disbanded June 17. Player Statistics Player Team Stat Tot Player Team Stat Tot Lou Martin Bakersfield BA .389 George Caster San Bernardino W 12 Ned Porter Bakersfield Runs 63 George Caster San Bernardino SO 80 L.B. Tomlinson Bakersfield Hits 83 George Caster San Bernardino Pct .706; 12–5 Ned Porter Bakersfield HR 15 Sourceedit